


goal: insertion (5m)

by eirene_underthesun



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Camgirl Rey, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, She's 18 though, Sibling Incest, high school rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eirene_underthesun/pseuds/eirene_underthesun
Summary: "Please," she whispered more for herself than her fans, not even knowing what she was begging for.Rey is back in front of her viewers after a short break, enjoying the alone time when her brother comes to check on her while their parents are on a trip.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 49
Kudos: 455





	goal: insertion (5m)

**Author's Note:**

> can you believe I've never written sister/brother incest before? wild.
> 
> just a small thing I had to write as a break from r/grooming.

_clink clink clink_

The sound of tokens being added to her account made her stomach flutter, curving her back as she spread her legs for the camera.

"Almost there, who's gonna push me over the edge?" Rey taunted, looking back over her shoulder at the camera aimed right in front of her bed. It was early in the session, babydoll and thong still on, nothing inside, just on all fours and showing off her cunt and ass for the camera.

They had paid well for it, faster than the last time. She groaned at the sound again, knowing she should watch chat and engage, but only the sound of tokens and tips coming in seemed to egg her on.

"Everyone's so eager today," she teased as she slid a very thin dildo between her pussy lips, teasing her entrance. "I've been gone awhile, I'm sorry for making you wait."

_clink clink clink_

Han and Leia had decided they would spend two full weeks at home when Congress was recessed abruptly; it was a mixed bag. On one hand, Rey was ecstatic to have her parents with her again, but on the other hand she could barely do sessions for her fans.

They had to make do with pictures or rare silent-or-quiet videos on her OnlyFans. But it seemed to work out for the most part, considering the seemingly ravenous way they were tipping her tonight.

A small celebratory noise spread through her room as she hit her first goal: _insertion for 5 minutes._

"Finally," she whined for them as she bent down even more, cheek resting against the bed as her arm twisted between her, sliding the long, hard, silicone toy inside of her. "Just the tip at first, it's been awhile."

And it had, her eyes going wide as the bulbous tip pushed past her entrance, barely 2 inches in and already she felt full. Rey felt the lubrication she had added before she went live begin to dry up and her stomach clenched in worry.

It wasn't supposed to happen to people in her line of work, but Rey knew exactly what to do as she closed her eyes, the only man she had ever wanted coming to stand right in front of her.

_Ben._

She moaned at just the sight of his face in her mind, so unlike hers she could almost pretend sometimes that he was a stranger. The wavy hair that always seemed to be slightly ruffled from his hands and anxiety, mocking her.

She moved the dildo out and in, feeling her natural arousal building as she imagined the thick body of her big brother, the only man she wanted, but could never have.

_Dirty girl._

Whimpering, she pushed it in further, proving his point; he would hate what she was doing, exposing herself like this.

After a few pushes, the wider end was sucked in and she moaned, cunt clenching for the camera as she let go of it, showing it off for the camera.

"I think I'm going to need longer than five minutes, guys," she panted as her hips rolled, squeezing the dildo as her arousal began to coat the edges of her inner thighs. "Think you can get to the next tier for me?"

It was all a stall tactic as she felt the hard rubber slide inside of her, wondering not for the first time how big her brother's cock was. She had seen the outline of it a few times when she was younger, but never the whole thing.

_clink clink clink_

More time was added and she pulled the edge of the dildo out of her slightly before pushing her body back against it, fucking herself as she remembered all the years Ben was in high school, all the girlfriends she had to listen to him fuck while their parents were gone.

She imagined he was slamming into her, but knowing it wouldn't compare.

"Please," she whispered more for herself than her fans, not even knowing what she was begging for.

"What the fuck is this?" A low, angry voice interrupted her fantasy and she screamed, scrambling around on the bed to face the intruder, cunt pulling the thin dildo inside as she clenched it in fear.

Her eyes went wide as she registered who was standing in front of her, jeans and a simple black t-shirt too-small for his broad chest, face entirely blank despite the scene he walked in on.

_Clink clink clink_

_ooh shit someone’s there  
__who tf  
__fucking asshole interrupting_ _  
_ _he sounds hot  
__KIRAAAA  
__are y ou ok ay ???  
_

Rey winced as she realized the camera was still going.

"What is that?" His eyes narrowed and for once she was grateful her fans hadn't yet hit the threshold to take her babydoll off, affording her some modesty under her brother's scrutinizing stare.

"It's uh-" Rey crawled down to the edge of the bed, trying to ignore how the see-through fabric hung off her frame as she knelt on all fours, her small breasts exposed. She turned her laptop towards him, watching as his eyes flicked from point to point - camera feed, chatroom, tip jar, goals.

"You're a fucking camwhore?" His eyes finally went hard as he looked back at her and she swallowed; Rey had known he would look at her like that if he ever found out and her stomach dropped.

He stepped up behind the camera set up, aimed at the middle of the bed, a perfect shot always, touching the cool black metal of the tripod.

"C-camgirl," she corrected, blurting it out; unable to take the silence, falling back to her thighs, legs bent underneath her. The thin g-spot dildo shifted inside of her, forgotten until then and her eyes fluttered shut at the feeling.

Ben looked up at her, face blank as he said, "Why do you need to do this? You're taken care of."

He moved to the side of the bed and she knew the lower half of him would be on screen soon, but kept her mouth shut under his glare. His eyes roamed the collection of sex toys she had strewn about, flicking back to the screen as if he knew exactly what they were there for.

"Well? Answer me, _Rey,"_ she whimpered at the reveal of her first name, but mostly at the sound of it coming from his lips like _that._

"I don't know," she admitted, tugging down the end of her babydoll, her arm wrapped around her middle as she shifted on the bed.

"I do," he explained as he placed one knee on the bed, moving closer to her. He was in the frame now and the sounds of chat and tokens blurred in her mind as she honed in on the way his lips moved inches away from her face. She could feel his hot breath, closer than ever before, and swallowed nervously.

Hovering over where she knelt, Ben whispered in her ear, just for her and not the stream, "It's because you're a _slut."_

Rey blinked back tears, hating what he thought about her, "I'm not."

She just liked the confidence it gave her, building it up for when finally she-

He pulled away and she whimpered at the loss of his body heat, "What would our parents think, sweet Rey?"

 _this is some fake ass shit_ _  
_ _can’t be real  
__HER NAME IS REY??  
__wow shes a good actress she looks legit scared_  
_yall shut up someone report this so they call the cops_  
_stop white knighting this was clearly planned_  
_fuck thats hot_

Rey gasped, lunging towards him, fingers digging into his shirt, "Please, Ben, don't tell them. It's bad enough you know. I promise I'll stop. _Please."_

Tears welled in her eyes as she begged him, but he moved to the laptop facing them again, staring at the shot of her draped against him, thong-covered ass front and center. Rey scrambled away, embarrassed, finally able to move enough to turn off the camera.

"Stop," his voice was firm and her body froze at his tone. He had used that before, at night, with the other girls. Rey couldn't suppress a shiver as she stared into the camera lens, seeing fractures of her reflection.

She moved back to the center of the bed, wrapping her arms around her knees as she watched him, "I'm sorry, Ben."

He hummed in disapproval, "I was going to wait until you were in college, baby sister, but I guess now is as good a time as any."

Frowning at his words, she stared open-mouthed as his hands moved to unbutton his jeans, hands falling to the bed as she inched away, wide eyed, "What are you doing?"

Ben stripped his jeans off, revealing thick, toned thighs and tight black briefs that made her lick her lips unconsciously.

"You always seemed so pure and good," he reached back behind his neck, pulling his shirt off and Rey's cunt clenched around the dildo that now was almost sliding out from how aroused she was. "But I fucking knew better."

Sick to her stomach with dread and arousal, Rey moved backwards across the bed, trying not to stare as he dragged his underwear down his legs, the cock she had dreamed of for so long finally revealed.

"Oh god," she moaned, unable to tell whether it was out of desire or fear for what she knew was coming. Her eyes moved from his cock, to the camera to the door, almost paralyzed by indecision.

"Why so scared now, little sis?" His hand reached out, skimming the inside of her ankle and she shivered. "I saw you looking in on me every night, watching from the hall. I know what you want from me."

Rey pushed her leg straight against the mattress, pushing against his touch, whimpering as it moved higher as he climbed onto the bed, naked and exposed for the camera.

They were certainly putting on a show, she thought, swallowing the fear bubbling up at the look in her brother's face.

"Baby sister thinks she's a big girl now, huh?" Two large hands gripped her thighs, tugging her all the way to him, back sliding against the bed as she squealed, babydoll riding up, exposing her stomach.

Rey groaned as he spread her legs, his face still impassive as he inspected her cunt, "Is this all you can take?"

He stared at her, eyebrow raised and she realized he was expecting an answer, "N-no."

"Hmm," he fingered the edge of her thong before ripping it down her legs, the flimsy fabric tearing from the force of his movement.

"Ben!" She whined, kicking at his chest before she rolled over to scramble off the bed.

"Ah hah, little sister," he pulled her back, his chest heavy against her back as she squirmed to get away. "Mom and dad told me to make sure you were okay, and what kind of brother would I be if I didn't make sure you had _everything_ you needed?"

Rey moaned as his cock pressed against her ass, squeezing her legs and cunt to keep the dildo from slipping out. Ben lifted up on one arm, his other hand moving to unclasp the lacy purple babydoll, exposing her back as she felt his plush lips against her bare skin.

"Ben," she panted, desperate for something - to stop, to continue, the urge was the same. "We're on camera still, please don't."

"That's okay," he lifted off of her entirely, flipping her onto her back, dragging the straps down her arms as he lifted the last scrap of fabric away from her skin. "You like it when they watch, right?"

Rey let out a broken laugh, squeezing her eyes shut, moving her face away from the camera so they couldn't see her despair.

His fingers moved between her legs, barely grazing her clit as they slid into her cunt, grabbing hold of the thin dildo and finally sliding it out. A soft grunt escaped as the bulbous head was forced through her tight grip and Rey felt relief followed swiftly by horror as her brother gripped his hard cock in one hand, tossing the toy to the floor with the other.

Two fingers pushed inside of her and she arched her back against the intrusion, hating how good it felt. Like everything she had imagined at night in secret. She stared at him, his broad chest still, eyes now hot on hers instead of the cool hardness from before.

"There we go," he cooed as she rolled her hips into his fingers, hands squeezing the sheets beneath her. "I think you're ready for my cock now, little sister."

He pulled his fingers out, spreading her thighs apart as he settled over her; Rey's heart fluttered and she shook her head, hands pressing against his chest.

"Please Ben, _don't."_

"I know you want this, you're going to deny me? After all this time?" He teased her, dragging the tip of his cock against her slit, pressing the shaft against her clit.

"I'm a virgin," she whispered, turning her head away from the camera, cheeks flushed with the admission. No one would have believed her, but she knew Ben would. He was her brother.

"I know," he said as his lips captured hers, hand moving underneath her shoulder, holding it as he thrust inside. She squealed at the pain, not expecting it since her hymen was long gone, twisting her body to pull free, but Ben kept her pinned to the bed. "Now now, little sister, just working you up. Settle down, don't you want your _fans_ to enjoy themselves?"

Her body fought against his weight for minutes as he breathed heavy in her ear, letting her exhaust herself until eventually she stopped. He kissed down her throat, dragging his tongue to the curve between her breasts, circling a nipple before he raised up to his knees.

"That's a good girl," he held her hips up against his, sliding his thick cock out to the tip before slamming back in, making her yelp in pain and wrap her arms around her stomach. "Just getting you loosened up."

Tears slid out of the corner of her eyes as he fucked into her, using her body like a limp doll as she tried her best to cover up what was happening from the camera, looking away and sobbing as the _clink clink clink_ of tokens being added danced around them constantly.

"I think they like it, little sister," he soothed her, leaning over as he ground his pelvis against her clit, grinning as she moaned reflexively. He pulled her arms away from her chest, holding them above her head and just watched her body flinch as he moved inside of her, each thrust and jolt becoming more intense. "Do you?"

His eyes locked on hers and she found herself drowning in them as she had so often growing up, light brown almost amber, but now his pupils were blown wide and they were almost black. Rey shivered around his cock and he moved his hand from where he held hers, sliding between their bodies to _finally_ brush against her clit.

Without any instruction, she kept her hands above her head, curving her body against the feelings of pleasure that were rapidly taking over it.

"There we are," his voice was soft, but ragged from want and exertion. "There's the slut I knew was in there. Just took some coaxing to come out, didn't it?"

Rey shook her head, "I'm _not_ a slut."

Ben growled, pulling out of her abruptly, knocking the wind out of her as he threw her on her stomach and pulled her up on all fours. Her tits and face were right in front of the camera.

"I don't know, Rey," he was breathy, but so calm it sent shivers down her spine as he fucked into her, capturing her gasp and widening eyes for the camera. "I think wanting to fuck your brother makes you a slut."

The thrusts began slowly at first, his eyes locked on the screen, watching her face wash over with shock and pleasure, tits bouncing and hanging from her small frame. Just like when he had walked in on her. She barely moved at first, biting her lips as she felt his cock slide into her over and over, almost maddeningly slowly.

They always said it felt different, tighter in this position, but god she couldn't help but wonder if his cock would ever feel like it wasn't splitting her open in a thousand different ways.

Rey dropped to her elbows after one particularly hard thrust and he slapped her ass, "What a good little slut."

She keened at the praise, grateful for his experience if not jealous of all the ones who came before. He picked up on it and gripped her stomach, middle finger sliding around her clit as he increased the speed of his thrusts.

She met his thrusts finally, pushing him deeper with each fuck, groaning as he hit a sweet spot she struggled with on her own, keening as he attacked it relentlessly, holding pressure against her clit.

Ben's body wrapped around hers, head pressing against hers as they both looked at the camera. He dropped his head down, whispering in her ear, "You like taking big brother's cock, don't you?"

Rey whined as she pushed against him, needing more, "Faster."

The word seemed to break him and he grabbed her hips with both hands, pulling back and fucking her just as she asked. Her body slammed against his cock, jolting her tits and hair as it covered the sides of her face, matting to her cheeks as she moaned.

"Fucking touch yourself, Rey, I want to feel my sister come on my cock," his voice was so haggard with want she almost came from that alone. Her brother _wanted_ her. At least in this moment. She moved a hand underneath her body, rubbing her clit furiously without rhythm, just blind need.

"Fuck yeah," he whispered as he slammed into her, grinding her hips into him each time. She could feel the bruises blooming on her skin already, but her cunt didn't seem to care as it squeezed around him, her body twisting as she tried her best to rub her clit through her orgasm.

Silently, her brother's hand moved over hers, taking over with his big fingers, cursing as she squeezed and milked him longer, pinching her clit, dragging his fingernail across the hood. She keened with each new movement, completely limp against the bed, chest and face pressed into the sheets, the camera and stream and _clink clink clink_ long forgotten.

Ben pulled out of her and turned her onto her back once more and she moaned at how red and engorged his cock was, "Ben - please."

This time she was begging him to _continue_ rather than to stop and he knew it, her legs bent to her chest and over his shoulders as he thrust inside of her. He pressed his forehead against her own, panting into her mouth as he fucked her until finally his eyes shut and he let out a long groan. Rey felt him swell inside of her, his warm cum filling her with wonder.

"Fuck, little sister," he let her legs fall off of his shoulders as she squeezed him dry, her hands roaming his stiff back. He held her gaze as his long arm reached over to the laptop and slammed it shut, ending the stream abruptly. His hands moved against her chest, twisting her nipples almost idly as her breathing slowed. "We're gonna have to do that again."

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked it let me know? And no, I'm not ruling out a sequel, but don't want to pressure myself and like it as it is for now.
> 
> come say hi! https://twitter.com/eirene_fics


End file.
